outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to the Administration Block
Return to the Administration Block is the seventh level in Outlast. __TOC__ Summary After leaving the Female Ward, Miles will find a Variant telling him, "Only one way out, only one way," indicating for him to keep moving. After pushing through two areas of narrow passage, Chris Walker will appear at the end of the hall he's moving down. Going through the third door on the left, he finds an open vent, and moves up into it. Navigating down the vent, there's a body. Miles pushes the body down, and enters the area just past the way in which he exited the library seen with Stephenson near the beginning of the game. He then enters the area near the elevator, to hear a Variant telling him to go to the theater, and to find a key. Entering the Recreation Hall, he passes a Variant playing piano through a door, and then continues into the theater. An interview with Rudolf Wernicke is playing, explaining how the lucid dream experiments were conducted. Traveling upwards, Miles shimmies across a ledge into the room with the projecter of the film. He finds a key, and leaves the theater, heading for the upstairs. Just before he leaves, the shorter Twin enters, holding a cleaver. Walking near him will result in an instant death. After leaving, he returns to the elevator, and uses the key to unlock the gate, with an arrow in blood indicating to move up the stairs. Miles then finds a room with a broken window, and shimmies his way into another room. He promptly travels to the chapel, where the Twins are seen as deuteragonists, opening and closing the doors for Miles. After Father Martin commits self-immolation on a cross, Miles takes a key on a pedestal for use in the elevator, and leaves the room. He exits through a vent, and when he drops through an opening into a hall, meets Chris Walker once again. After finding a way past him, Miles goes through a kitchen, and into an elevator, which takes him to the Underground Lab. Video Walkthrough Notes & Documents *Billy's Dreams can be found in a secret room. After climbing up the air duct to escape Chris Walker, the player can turn right instead of continuing forward and drop down into a wrecked room with the document lying on the table. *The Spirit Breach can be found in the library on the desk, next to a computer, after dropping down the air duct. *The Wernicke Exit Interview can be unlocked by filming Dr. Wernicke's exit interview that will be playing in the recreation hall, after Miles goes to find the key. *Necrotizing Fasciitis can be found after entering a room on the ground floor in the recreation hall and proceeding through another door, way in the back, next to other boxes and files. *Static Prayer can be unlocked by filming a patient praying in front of a dead television set, which is located in a room before passing through the crack in the wall. *The Gospel of Judas can be found in room B 329, after passing through the crack in the wall and proceeding into the hall. The document will be located on the desk. *The Passion of Father Martin can be unlocked by filming Father Martin's self-immolation on a crucifix. Trivia *The key found in the theater is referred to as a card in the end of a Variant's dialogue to Miles near the elevator. Levels list Category:Locations Category:Spoilers Category:Levels